La maldición del lobo
by LupinaSnape
Summary: El lobo que acecha en su interior, clama desesperado por salir.    Relato de una transformación.


La maldición del lobo.

Una vez más como en cada atardecer que antecede a la luna llena, se dirige rumbo al claro de ese bosque frio y solitario. Al llegar allí lentamente se despoja de sus ropas y espera que los minutos no pasen y lo inevitable lo torture esta noche.

Pero la perversa luna no le da tregua a ningún alma, ni siquiera a la suya y el comienzo de su tragedia se sucede. Siente como poco a poco la sangre que corre por sus venas se acelera y se calienta, como un leve hormigueo le recorre la columna transformándose en un intenso dolor que le expande el tórax provocando un gemido de dolor, más que gemido casi un gruñido que sale de su garganta y es escupido por su boca; que ya no es aquella de los dulces labios de tiernas palabras, sino la combinación grotesca de colmillos afilados y una mandíbula que protruye conforme el plateado satélite asciende en el firmamento.

Sus extremidades y articulaciones se contraen para luego elongarse y convertirse en los medios letales con los cuales el lobo acechará a su presa.

Siente que su cabeza va a estallar, pero la maldita luna no le da esa satisfacción, sino que lo tortura hasta el punto de su locura; momento en el cual le quita lo más preciado y su último vestigio de humanidad por esa noche, la conciencia. Realizándose su temor más profundo, dejar de ser el hombre racional y medido para dar paso a la bestia salvaje e irracional capaz de cualquier cosa por saciar sus deseos y necesidades.

Ruega a todos los dioses que en esa noche ningún desprevenido desee contemplar el cielo en ese lugar, que terminaría con la tragedia de volverse un ser sublevado por la luna como él o de jamás volver a contemplarla; y comenzaría con su suplicio personal de cargar con un inocente en sus fauces ya humanas; porque el lobo no tiene conciencia ni remordimientos, solo sed de saciedad y satisfacción, pero el hombre sí; el hombre carga con toda la culpa de la inconsciencia del lobo, carga con la culpa que otro ser maldito igual que él le puso sobre los hombros y lo atormenta a diario. Porque a pesar de que las transformaciones se sucedan solo la noche de luna llena, el resto de los días no deja de ser un hombre con una maldición en su haber que lo acompañará hasta el día de su muerte.

Una vez que la metamorfosis culmina su interior salvaje sale a correr por el bosque en búsqueda de su presa, ese ser que colme su hambre de vida ajena; porque al lobo no le es suficiente con arruinar su vida y consumirla, quiere más, busca más, quiere carne fresca en la cual hundir sus fauces y liberar por completo su instinto animal.

Un mínimo vestigio de raciocinio hace un destello en su cabeza lobuna por unos segundos, rogando que pronto amanezca y no encontrarse bañado de sangre y lágrimas ajenas.

El último rayo del astro plateado se oculta y el lobo le envía un aullido de despedida hasta su próximo encuentro dentro de 28 días, cualquiera diría que 28 días de alivio, pero para él no es así; para el son 28 días pensando en la tortura que lo espera con esa esfera dibujada en el calendario, 28 días de una tregua que no da chance y cae al cabo de esos exactos 28 días.

Y el sufrimiento comienza de nuevo, pero esta vez para su lobo. Sus garras se retraen y sus patas se encojen, su pecho se comprime sintiendo que sus órganos van a estallar o salirse de su contención. La cabeza le da vueltas, su hocico poco a poco desaparece y los afilados colmillos dan paso a un par de caninos absolutamente inofensivos.

En ese momento el hombre toma conciencia de que un cálido destello de sol le obliga a cerrar los ojos, su transformación ha terminado, pero sus músculos no le permiten moverse, todavía no.

Así permanece desnudo tirado en un charco de barro, pasa su mano por la boca para comprobar con alivio que en ella no hay ni un resquicio de sangre y suspira aliviado.

Pasan los minutos quizás horas y su cuerpo todavía no le responde correctamente, solo logra taparse un poco con sus ropas y arrastrarse hasta un árbol sobre el que se recuesta y comienza a dormitarse, dando libertad a su inconsciente humano que lo lleva hacia ella, su luminosidad, su textura, su tibieza, su aroma; y piensa lo maravillosos que son los sueños porque cree que puede hasta tocarla, sentirla, anhelarla. Sus sentidos una vez más lo engañan, siente el suave roce de su exquisita piel en su rostro curando sus heridas, las del cuerpo pero también las del alma.

Pero algo lo saca de ese ensueño en el cual preferiría vivir por siempre. Lentamente abre sus ojos porque una melodiosa voz se lo pide y allí esta ella, sus sentidos no lo engañan es toda ella, que le regala una sonrisa colmada de amor y ternura. Y siente rabia y vergüenza de que lo vea así de esa forma, en ese estado deplorable. Pero en cuanto ella sigue con su labor de cuidados esos sentimientos se borran inundados por satisfacción, y cree que en su corazón no puede caber más amor del que ya siente. Pero si cabe; cada vez que ella, su ángel, le sonríe su corazón se colma más de un amor infinito e incondicional que lo lleva a olvidarse de todo, hasta de su maldición.

Su diosa de ensueños lo toma en sus brazos y lo ayuda a incorporarse, y el destino los pone por primera vez frente a frente y a tal cercanía que les es inevitable sumergirse en el mar de sensaciones que generan las miradas del otro. De forma casi inconsciente se sumergen en sus labios y beben de las más exquisitas mieles que la vida les podría proporcionar.

Él siente que su cuerpo se eleva a un estadío superior, ya no importan sus músculos, sus dolores, el lobo, nada; solamente esos deliciosos labios que saborea con infinita ternura y amor, ese cuerpo que lentamente se acerca y le proporciona el calor más sublime. Dejándose deja llevar así al mismo cielo de la mano de su preciada dama.

* * *

En este relato no puse nombre alguno, pero ya saben bien quien es nuestro lobito (perdón por hacerlo sufrir!) y con respecto a su dama lo dejo a su libre criterio... yo a esta escena me la imagine tanto con Dora como con Lily... pero ustedes lo hacen con quien quieran, inclusive ustedes mismas pueden ser este ángel!


End file.
